


Уговор

by WTF Kiheitai and Vice-Commander 2021 (kiheitaiteam)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breathplay, Canon Compliant, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rival Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Temperature Play, Threesome, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiheitaiteam/pseuds/WTF%20Kiheitai%20and%20Vice-Commander%202021
Summary: Хиджиката настолько уверен в победе Гинтоки, что ставит себя. Спойлер: зря.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke, Hijikata Toshirou/Takasugi Shinsuke, Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания) (внеконкурс), WTF Kiheitai and Vice-Commander 2021





	Уговор

Хиджиката стучал по хребту Гинтоки и азартно скалился.  
– Всё ставь, теперь точно выиграем.  
– Уверены? – спросил Такасуги. Его кривая ухмылка бесила, и яркие пятна на цветной юкате, и зажатая в пальцах трубка. Гинтоки громко сопел, и было слышно как в его голове крутятся шестерёнки.  
– Всё ставь, говорю, сейчас отыграемся, – прошипел Хиджиката ему прямо в ухо. Гинтоки вздрогнул и облизнул губы, тем привычным жестом, от которого каждый раз становилось жарко уже столько лет.  
– А если поставит тебя? – вклинился Такасуги. Дым от его трубки плыл по комнате, кружил голову; сильнее только кураж. Хиджиката сверкнул глазами и упрямо приподнял подбородок.  
– Мы всё равно тебя сделаем.  
Такасуги широко ухмыльнулся.  
– Ставка?  
– Ставка.  
– Принято, Хиджиката. Давай, Гинтоки, бросай. Не видишь, что ли, твоему любовничку тут не терпится утереть мне нос, – слово "любовничек" у него всегда выходило премерзким, как наждаком по стеклу, и напоминало о всех годах, когда вакантное место в постели Гинтоки занимал сам Такасуги. Хиджиката никогда об этом не забывал, и ждал только шага, только малейшего повода.  
– Выиграю, – бубнил Гинтоки на одной ноте. – Точно выиграю.  
Его запястье дрогнуло в последний момент, едва заметно и не критично в любой другой ситуации. Хиджиката с силой закрыл глаза, но когда открыл их – картина была всё той же. Тёмная бутылка, пятном выделяющаяся на фоне стены, и слетевшее на пол кольцо, которое Гинтоки должен был на эту бутылку набросить.  
– Если ты продолжишь так сжимать плечо, то сломаешь ему ключицу, Хиджиката, – сказал Такасуги равнодушно. Гинтоки замер, точно лишь осознал, и заойкал. Кудрявый придурок. Хиджиката отнял ладонь от его плеча и со всей дури влепил ему подзатыльник.  
– Кто обещал "что тут этому хмырю точно не проиграет"?  
"Этот хмырь" выразительно фыркнул.  
– Гинтоки всегда сосёт.  
– Эй, – оскорбился Гинтоки. – В поединке я тебя всё ещё делаю!  
– Только в поединке и через раз. А в остальном...  
Язык Такасуги толкнулся в щёку, кончик лизнул угол рта. Краем глаза Хиджиката увидел, как Гинтоки непроизвольно сглотнул и разозлился ещё сильнее.  
– Ты... – зарычал он, но Такасуги не дрогнул. Его взгляд, сосредоточенный и внимательный, изучал Хиджикату сверху донизу, и чем дольше это длилось, тем больше становилось не по себе.  
Внезапно и совсем не вовремя Хиджиката припомнил сколько раз незримо, но явно переходил Такасуги дорогу. Одно то, что он спал с его бывшим любовником, с которым тот хотел спать и сам – о, Хиджиката был в этом уверен – тянуло на прегрешение, за которое можно было без раздумий прикончить соперника в подворотне. За плечами у Такасуги было славное террористическое прошлое, оставившее ему в наследство кучу несошедших даже после перерождения шрамов, гибкую этику и крайне спорные моральные принципы. Извращённая затейливая фантазия, как понимал Хиджиката, была у него изначально – Гинтоки, забывшись, иногда начинал пересказывать "А вот мы с этим придурком однажды в палатке", после чего обрывал себя и очень забавно краснел. Такасуги в такие моменты скалился, совсем не скрываясь, с видом откровенного превосходства, и обязательно бросал в сторону Хиджикаты триумфальный взгляд.  
Хиджиката, нервно дёрнув бровью, вспомнил и устрашающего вида плакаты с лицом Такасуги, и собственный бубнёж под ухом художника "Да поужаснее его нарисуй, все должны знать и бояться, как бешеную собаку", и усиленные патрули в порту, и его многократные, хоть и безуспешные, наводки коллегам в Киото.  
Пожалуй, ему стоило ненадолго уехать из Токио. Быть может, тёплые страны... Другие планеты... Самые ненаходимые звёздные базы... Затем Хиджиката сообразил, что этот мерзавец везде поспел, и, водя дружбу с остатками Харусамэ, вполне способен был отыскать его и на другом конце космоса, поэтому решил встретить неприглядное будущее как самурай.  
– Сперва мне надо составить завещание, – буркнул он с подтекстом "А потом делай со мной, что ты там вздумал", но Такасуги лишь рассмеялся.  
– Это не обязательно, – сказал он весьма дружелюбно, и в ушах Хиджикаты застучали набаты. "Код красный, код красный". – Мы всего лишь пойдём на свидание.  
– Чего? – Гинтоки вскинулся и очумело завертел головой. – Минуточку!  
– Это была ваша ставка, – напомнил Такасуги. – Непревзойдённый Хиджиката, так веривший в твой, Гинтоки, талант. Весь и целиком. А я всего лишь одолжу его ночь.  
Гинтоки сурово молчал, и в его молчании свистели клинки и звенела сталь. Такасуги склонил голову к плечу, глядя на него испытующе и насмешливо. На Хиджикату он не смотрел, будто считал, что тот и не подумает возражать. Хиджиката с силой прикусил щёку, больше всего на свете мечтая оторвать ему голову. Ну, и, может, наподдать ещё и Гинтоки.  
– Если так подумать, то слово есть слово, – произнёс тот вдруг размеренно и с ленцой. Поковырялся в ухе и с задумчивым видом уставился на свой палец. – Да, точно. Мужик слово дал...  
– ...а другой мужик его взял, – пробормотал Хиджиката с заметным раздражением.  
Гинтоки хлопнул в ладоши.  
– Точно! Хиджиката-кун, в тебе умер поэт. Почитаешь этому, – он выразительно покосился на Такасуги, – стихи при луне, глядишь, его и разморит. И не придётся никому ничего давать.  
– Ты же в курсе, что я тебя слышу? – иронично спросил Такасуги, на что Гинтоки лишь отмахнулся.  
– Я не согласен, – обречённо сказал Хиджиката, но Гинтоки только строго насупился.  
– А придётся.  
Такасуги внезапно прищурился.  
– Если думаешь, Гинтоки, что ради этого я прощу тебе то коллекционное издание, которое ты у меня...  
Гинтоки резво подскочил.  
– Вы тут сами как-нибудь обо всём и договоритесь, – помахал он на прощание, сияя улыбкой. – Потом расскажете мне, как всё прошло. Пока!  
Такасуги неторопливо перевёл на него взгляд, и Хиджиката окончательно осознал, как попал. От оголодавшего крокодила, толпы аманто и Джои, повстречавших в тёмном переулке заместителя командующего Шинсенгуми, забывшего в казармах катану, отбиться было бы проще. Даже одновременно.

Они встретились поздним вечером. Сумеречная сизая дымка перетекла в уютную летнюю ночь с её бархатной темнотой, шелестом, шорохами и тёплым воздухом, обнимающим за плечи и пахнущим сладостью. Юката на Такасуги была тёмно-зелёная с золотистыми птицами, спрятавшимися в узорчатых листьях. Птицы казались такими живыми, будто готовы были вот-вот запеть.  
– Ты не торопишься, – поприветствовал его Такасуги и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил: – К счастью, у нас есть вся ночь.  
Хиджиката ощутимо вздрогнул, и Такасуги ухмыльнулся.  
– Не трясись ты так. Или я подумаю, что ты меня боишься, – в его голосе была провокация и неприкрытый вызов. Кому другому за один намёк Хиджиката врезал бы в зубы, но затевать драку в первые же минуты он посчитал неразумным. Да и...  
Однажды, когда Гинтоки был порядочно пьян, они валялись на его футоне на ворохе смятых простыней и перекрученных одеял. Кожа Гинтоки, влажная и разгорячённая, соблазнительно блестела в свете луны, и Хиджиката то и дело припадал к ней губами.  
– Знаешь, как-то мы застряли на одном месте из-за дождей. Река вышла из берегов, сзади грязь, спереди грязь, по бокам не лучше, да и в лагере нечем было заняться. И мы сутками торчали в нашей палатке.  
Он упорно опускал имя, но Хиджиката прекрасно знал, кто кроется за этим безликим "мы". К чему он не был готов, так это к обрушившемуся шквалу безумных фантазий – безумных оттого, что кто-то решил осуществлять их на войне в палатке посреди чистого поля, используя только подручные средства. Хиджиката ёжился, представляя все эти бесчисленные предметы и долгие часы на рубеже отключки и оргазма, которые пережил Гинтоки. Но он говорил об этом таким довольным, таким мечтательным голосом, что где-то из глубины поднимался дух соперничества.  
– Если ты столько болтаешь после того, как кончил, значит, я плохо старался, – процедил он, перебивая Гинтоки на особо красочном моменте про "всунул", "целиком" и "одновременно с членом, а мои яйца...".  
Гинтоки осоловело моргнул, а потом и вовсе забыл, как разговаривать. Но осадочек напоминал о себе до сих пор, и Хиджиката мог легко представить чужую фантазию: себя на коленях, едва сдёрнутые до бёдер штаны, резкие толчки насухую, умелые, грубые, нарастающую жгучую боль. Или нет, так: жёсткий пол под коленями и какие-то мелкие камешки, превращающими любое движение в пытку, непривычный вкус смазки и то, как тянули и ныли бы губы, обхватившие член. То, как он хрипел бы, когда головка упёрлась в самое горло и проскользнула глубже, едва сменив угол. То, как Такасуги кончил бы ему на лицо и ударил с размаху, а потом раздвинул ноги одним движением и вставил в его анус ладонь.  
Непотребные идеи накатывали одна за другой, и, да, быть может, Хиджиката здраво опасался грядущего. В мягком шелесте обёртки по мостовой он слышал удары ремня, шлепки кожи о кожу, запах плавящегося свечного воска и холодок пришедшего ему на смену льда.  
Он не обращал внимания на направление или на что-то, кроме самого Такасуги, беспечно спрятавшего руки в широкие рукава. Тот рассматривал погасшие витрины и вывески, сменявшиеся яркими, ещё работающими, и иногда пялился в небо.  
– Люблю звёзды, – сказал он вдруг. – Хоть и не так, как Тацума. Издалека красиво, но вблизи они мне не понравились.  
Даже отрасти у Такасуги вдруг вторая голова, это удивило бы меньше.  
– Ты не похож на... – он оборвал сам себя. Знал он что ли, на кого Такасуги там был похож. Хотя у любителя лодок, музыки и старомодных громоздких трубок любовь к звёздам вполне вписывалась в портрет.  
– Давай зайдём, – предложил Такасуги. Хиджиката повернул голову в сторону чайной на углу улицы и приподнял брови.  
– В горле пересохло?  
Такасуги загадочно улыбнулся.  
– Что-то вроде того.  
Чайная оказалась уютной и предсказуемо аутентичной. Низкие столики и подушки, сезонные инсталляции в нишах, запах заварки и благовоний. Такасуги выбрал место в углу, в полумраке. Когда тихая девушка принесла их приборы, он одним взглядом услал её прочь, и взялся заваривать сам. Хиджиката неловко поёрзал напротив и, незаметно для себя, засмотрелся. Движения были отточенными – Такасуги явно делал это множество раз. Его рукава сползали и вздрагивали, двигались, будто отдельное существо, пока пальцы перебирали листья, меняли чайники и переставляли поближе чашки.  
– Ловко ты, – пробормотал Хиджиката, наблюдая за вьющимся из носика паром.  
– Иногда у меня было очень много свободного времени, – просто ответил Такасуги. Хиджикате послышалась в этом старая, слабо различимая горечь, смутно знакомая. – Готово.  
Он разливал чай так сосредоточенно, одним жестом – и до краёв, не проливая мимо ни капли. Хиджиката всегда думал, что аниматоры преувеличивают, и в жизни, а не на экране, такого достичь невозможно.  
– Дело практики, – сказал Такасуги. Заметив его недоумённый взгляд усмехнулся. – Ты сказал это вслух.  
Хиджиката поёжился. Сегодня в его голову приходило множество странных мыслей, которые он ни за что не хотел бы озвучивать.  
Чай был великолепным – с раскрывшимся насыщенным вкусом, ничуть не вяжущим и не испорченным ни единой нотой. Хиджиката не заметил, как они распили весь чайник, а Такасуги аккуратно потянул его за рукав.  
– Нам пора.  
Хиджиката следовал за Такасуги, отступив на полшага. Иногда тот указывал ему на что-то, привлёкшее внимание, и не вкладывал в это никакого подтекста. С каждой пройденной улицей, с каждым оставленным позади перекрёстком Хиджиката всё больше хмурился.  
Идеи сменялись в его голове, как кадры на перемотке, перетекая друг в друга: вот его руки связаны за спиной и на глаза давит повязка, а щека трётся о жёсткое, пахнущее свежей отдушкой бельё. Вот он на спине, и Такасуги кладёт руки ему на колени и говорит: "Раздвинь". И "Хочу тебя видеть". И "Покажи лучше сам". И до Хиджикаты доходит, что внутри у него крупная изогнутая игрушка, давящая на простату так сильно, что каждое движение буквально сводит с ума. Вот Такасуги издевательски-медленно надрачивает его член и позволяет ему шлёпнуться на живот, а Хиджиката вздрагивает и прерывисто стонет. Стон переходит в вскрик, когда Такасуги ударяет по длине раскрытой ладонью – хлёстко и больно. Вот Хиджиката кончает; нет, это лишнее.  
– Ты всегда такой тихий? – вежливо интересуется Такасуги. – У меня сложилось впечатление, что на своих подчинённых ты скорее орёшь, да и с Гинтоки... рядом с вами можно оглохнуть.  
– Тогда нечего так близко торчать, – ответил Хиджиката на автомате. Такасуги плавно повёл плечом.  
– Всем в жизни нужны развлечения, – но взгляд у него был странный, будто чем-то задетый. – Кто-то смотрит политические дебаты, а я – как вы выбираете фильм на вечер.  
– Странные вкусы для человека, который не вылезал из политики.  
– Всем иногда полезно поразгружать мозги.  
Такасуги ускорил шаг, и Хиджиката нахмурился. Как будто он сказал что-то не так, ха. Да он вообще не хотел с ним разговаривать.  
– Хочешь выпить? – предложил Такасуги пару минут спустя, когда они проходили мимо какой-то закусочной. Хиджиката едва не заорал от облегчения, но лишь сильнее сдвинул брови к переносице.  
– Хочу, – сказал он степенно. Такасуги бросил на него короткий насмешливый взор, будто видел всю ложь насквозь.  
– Нажрёшься – и будешь наказан, – дразняще выдохнул он Хиджикате в затылок, когда тот приподнял край тента. Хиджиката непроизвольно вцепился в ткань так, что та затрещала.  
– Не собирался я нажираться.  
– Я предупредил.  
Атмосфера уличной закусочной расслабляла. Старик за стойкой тёр серым полотенцем посуду, сакэ жгло губы, и пиалы опрокидывались одна за другой.  
– Не налегай, – напомнил Такасуги. Сам он пил не меньше, но выглядел трезвым – только ярче мерцали глаза. Отблеск тусклой лампы то и дело перетекал с радужки на зрачок, делая взгляд хищным и колким.  
Хиджиката допил то, что оставалось в бутылке, и оттолкнул её от себя. Ему неприятно было признавать правоту Такасуги, но напиваться в такую ночь было глупо. В конце концов, кто знал, чем всё закончится.  
В голове приятно шумело, и идеи смягчились следом: вместо шлепков и хлёстких укусов ремня Хиджиката видел теперь свои руки, связанные шёлковой лентой, и длинное пушистое перо, скользящее вниз по телу; зажимы, туго обхватывающие соски и тянущую сладкую боль.  
Чужой палец проследил выступающие вены на тыльной стороне ладони, потёр белые шрамы, иссёкшие все костяшки. Хиджиката бросил на Такасуги короткий недоумённый взгляд, но вид у того был отсутствующим и пугающе мирным. Хиджиката осторожно убрал руку, и Такасуги вздохнул.  
– Готов идти дальше?  
Хиджиката помотал головой. Потом кивнул.  
– Неужели ты уже пьян? – ладонь нажала под подбородком, приподнимая лицо. Хиджиката моргнул и упрямо прищурился.  
– Вижу, всё в порядке, – хмыкнул Такасуги. Его движение было настолько бережным, что Хиджикате хотелось сломать ему руку.  
– В порядке, – выплюнул он, вставая рывком и тут же завалился назад, на стойку. Такасуги поймал его, приобняв, и их лица оказались совсем близко.  
– Такой же лжец, как и Гинтоки, – сказал он с усмешкой. Пальцы скользнули вверх по талии и щекотно нажали на рёбра, прежде чем исчезнуть.  
Хиджиката раздражённо прищёлкнул языком.  
– Не лапай меня, – но Такасуги только приподнял бровь в ехидном вопросе.  
Они вернулись на улицу. Поднявшийся ветер забирался под одежду и холодил разгорячённую кожу. Слабый алкогольный туман рассеивался, оставляя после себя тепло и расслабленность. Хиджиката, повинуясь смутному желанию, запрокинул голову, вглядываясь в ночное небо, но так и не увидел ничего, кроме пары едва заметных точек на горизонте. Край чужого рукава задел запястье, когда остановившийся рядом Такасуги протянул руку вверх.  
– Вон там, смотри. И ещё одна.  
Его дыхание щекоткой ложилось на шею, трогало ухо. Такасуги что-то рассказывал, размеренно и увлечённо, но Хиджиката с трудом разбирал слова. Эта завороженность злила – подумаешь, много ли в Токио глубоких голосов, которые даже лекцию по астрономии способны превратить в порнографию, – но злости было недостаточно, чтобы выйти из оцепенения.  
Только когда Такасуги, коротко коснувшись ладони, спросил "Пойдём?", Хиджиката наконец смог сдвинуться с места. Он машинально сунул в рот сигарету и покрепче сжал фильтр зубами. Привычные действия успокаивали.  
На маленьком пятачке у ночного кафе танцевали медляк. Мелодия была старой и смутно знакомой; в неоновом свете вывески каждая пара казалась многорукой фигуркой, вырезанной из картона разных цветов.  
– Хочешь потанцевать? – спросил Такасуги дразняще, но ничуть не зло. Он явно знал, каким будет ответ – и оттого, всего на секунду, Хиджикате захотелось согласиться. Только чтобы посмотреть на его лицо.  
Такасуги отвернулся, так и не услышав ответа, и выудил из рукава трубку. Хиджиката отвёл глаза и, не глядя, обогнул пьяницу, спящего на картонке под фонарём. Такасуги, оглянувшийся было, вдруг усмехнулся. Он развернулся одним резким движением – только мелькнули зелёным пятном рукава и полы юкаты – и в два счёта оказался напротив.  
– Долго собираешься мочалить эту несчастную сигарету? – спросил он, поднося ближе зажжённую спичку. Хиджиката отшатнулся, и Такасуги без сожалений её задул.  
– Тогда давай так.  
Он выдернул сигарету из зубов Хиджикаты и, смяв, отбросил её в темноту. Хиджиката прищурился, не зная, каким будет его следующий шаг. Губы покалывали, как после ментола, хотя в его табаке никогда не водилось отдушек. Близость Такасуги давила, близость и его направленное внимание. Хиджиката смотрел на конец его трубки, застывшей в углу рта, и чувствовал непреодолимое, мучительное желание закурить. А потом твёрдый мундштук скользнул между его собственных губ – и Хиджиката не успел даже заметить движения. Чиркнула спичка, и Такасуги тронул ею табак.  
– Вдыхай, – велел он. Сладкий тяжёлый дым наполнил рот и стёк в горло, ударил в голову. Хиджиката затянулся ещё раз, и Такасуги забрал трубку себе.  
Хиджиката смотрел, как напрягалось его горло на выдохе, как ветер отбрасывал назад волосы, и мысленно считал секунды. Что-то должно было произойти, вот-вот, он чувствовал это нутром – так же явно, как присутствие Джои на, казалось бы, заброшенном складе, как ронина с тупым мечом, пялящегося из темноты переулка, как подлянки Сого, тайно разбросанные под одеялом.  
А потом Такасуги молча высыпал прогоревший табак на асфальт и растёр подошвой.  
– Продолжим? – только и спросил он, и Хиджикате до зубовного скрежета захотелось его убить.

Раннее утро они повстречали в порту, перед этим обойдя полгорода – ноги гудели, а в голове была пустота. Чернота неба медленно таяла и воздух выцветал в синеву. У пристаней уже слышались крики и топот, от воды несло солью, кровью и рыбой. Хиджиката бесцельно шёл следом, устав гадать и сомневаться. Столько часов спустя у него не было ни малейшей идеи: казалось, что Такасуги просто нужен был компаньон, не вносящий раздрай в мерный ритм его прогулок. Если так, Хиджиката был бы не против, но в такой мирный вариант он не верил ни на секунду. Попадись ему самому Такасуги, поступивший в распоряжение на целую ночь, он оторвался бы разом за все годы безуспешных попыток поймать, за все теракты, за все долгие ночи планирования любых мероприятий, на которых появлялся сёгун. За всю его иронию и издевательскую безмятежность, с которой он относился к нему все эти месяцы после своего возрождения.  
Увидев у дальнего пирса знакомую до оскомины лодку, Хиджиката сбился с шага. Что ж, этого следовало ожидать. Пытаться что-то сделать в городе было глупо, слишком много было камер и глаз. А в море всегда можно было списать всё на несчастный случай.  
Идеи, притихшие было, снова выползли на поверхность: размашистые толчки со спины и Хиджиката, перевесившийся через низкий бортик, с головой погружённый в воду; тяжёлая ладонь на затылке, жжение в лёгких, горящие от соли глаза; кольцо на его члене, сети и качка; обвязка из мягких верёвок и тело, застывшее в неудобной позе, ноющее и возбужённое. Хиджиката на секунду прикрыл глаза.  
Над их головами кружили крикливые чайки, и Такасуги кивнул им, как давним приятелям.  
– Ты знал, что есть виды, которые атакуют людей, зашедших на территорию, которую они считают своей? – спросил он вдруг, взглянув на Хиджикату через плечо.  
Хиджиката молча уставился на него в ответ.  
– И умеют строить гнёзда из абсолютно всего. Удачное свойство, а, Хиджиката.  
– Ты привёл меня сюда, чтобы поболтать о чайках? – с металлом в голосе уточнил он.  
Такасуги остановился к нему вполоборота.  
– Пожалуй, что нет, – согласился он. Прищурился, улыбнувшись, словно его ничего не смущало. Чайки кружили и орали, орали и кружили; Хиджикате казалось, что всё ниже и громче. Возможно, эти чайки были из тех, о которых говорил Такасуги. Какой нелепый был бы конец.  
– Тогда для чего?  
Такасуги пожал плечами.  
– Почему бы и нет?  
Хиджиката почувствовал, как лопается его терпение – будто за углом прятался Сого и запустил в их сторону из базуки.  
– Кажется, я разгадал твой план, – произнёс он, криво ухмыльнувшись. Выудил сигарету из пачки, мимоходом отметив, как руки подрагивают от бешенства. – Ты таскал меня за собой всю ночь, чтобы сказать, что она не считается, и назначить ещё одну? Дождаться, пока я расслаблюсь, привыкну к твоим причудам, и выпустить мне кишки.  
– Дьявольский замком во плоти, – хмыкнул Такасуги с прохладцей. – Не все такие кровожадные как ты, знаешь ли. Всё засчитано, и ты больше ничего мне не должен.  
Он в два шага оказался на пирсе, ведущем к его лодке, и, не оглядываясь, помахал на прощанье рукой.  
– Бывай, Хиджиката.  
Если бы взглядом можно было бы воспламенять, Такасуги бы вспыхнул, как сухая щепка. Хиджиката смотрел ему вслед, а в горле клокотали все невысказанные слова.  
– Какого чёрта? – заорал он, не выдержав. Здесь точно был задействован какой-то коварный план, иначе и быть не могло.  
– ...и он просто бросил меня на этом чёртовом пирсе! – с чувством рассказывал Хиджиката чайке, устроившейся напротив. Задницу холодила бетонная плита, а в лопатки поддувал ветер, но он упорно не уходил, найдя столь благодарного слушателя. – Он! Со всеми его коварными планами, многоходовками и двойными договорами. Ты можешь себе представить, чтобы он удовлетворился простой идиотской прогулкой?  
Чайка задумчиво наклонила голову.  
– Вот и я не могу! Он заполучил меня в своё полное распоряжение на целую ночь и как он мной распорядился, а? Это просто... просто...  
Чайка продолжала смотреть на него в ожидании продолжения.  
– Просто бесчеловечно, – закончил Хиджиката. – Подсадить в мою голову столько дурацких идей и свалить как ни в чём не бывало. "Бывай, Хиджиката". Самодовольный ублюдок.  
Чайка, спрятав клюв в перья, мирно задремала, и Хиджиката кивнул сам себе. Вот. Даже она была с ним согласна.

Сперва ему казалось, что стоит поспать – и раздражение утихнет, но сны безжалостно выворачивали всё, что целую ночь вертелось у него в голове. Хиджиката видел себя в разных позах, в разной степени затраханности, где неизменным оставалось только предательское возбуждение, которого он, конечно же, ни за что не испытал бы в реальности.  
Стояк, обнаруженный при пробуждении, свёл на нет все попытки относиться к ситуации поспокойнее.  
– Плохая ночка выдалась, а Хиджикат-сан? – не глядя спросил Сого, не отрывавшийся от телефона.  
– Жуй свой завтрак.  
– Неужели данна вам не дал?  
Хиджиката прикрыл глаза. Желание нарезать из кого-то сашими и разложить каждый ломтик в отдельный пакет проступило на его лице, так явно, что в столовой резко затихли все разговоры. И только Сого остался верен себе.  
– Ух ты, какое жуткое у вас выражение, – сказал он восторженно и ткнул пальцем Хиджикате в щёку. – И как вы его делаете?  
Хиджиката оттолкнул его руку и начал с большим усердием пережёвывать рис. Майонез и свежий блок "Майоборо" немного примиряли его с действительностью. Была надежда, что если он сосредоточится только на еде и тлеющей сигарете, то сможет держать себя в руках. А затем...  
– Данна, вы не знаете, почему Хиджиката-сана с самого утра готов убивать? Он что? И он жив? И Хиджиката жив? И все районы в городе уцелели? Ни одну лодку не затопили в порту?  
Палочки хрустнули в пальцах и разлетелись в стороны.  
– Я пойду, данна, а то он тут психует. Спите-спите.  
– Этот чёртов бездельник... – начал Хиджиката, но Сого его перебил.  
– Вам удалось меня удивить, – произнёс он с издевательским восхищением. – Кто бы мог подумать, что вы и Та...  
– Заткнись, Сого, или будешь до пенсии переводить старушек через дорогу и снимать с деревьев котят.  
Сого расхохотался и начал яростно набирать кому-то сообщение. Хиджиката прикрыл глаза. Гинтоки ни за что и никогда с ним не расплатится. Ничем.  
К полудню новость об их с Такасуги свидании облетела половину Токио. С учётом того, что Такасуги с тех пор не было видно, рядовые поглядывали на Хиджикату с немым обожанием, а Кондо всё тянулся потрепать по плечу. Выносить весь этот ажиотаж было почти невозможно.  
Звонки Гинтоки уходили на автоответчик, но это не удивляло, тот, как проказливый кот, прекрасно знал, когда стоит свалить под диван и не отсвечивать. Хитрожопый мудак. Хиджиката мысленно перебирал всё, что сделает с ним, как только поймает, но мысли, упорные в своей непоследовательности, то и дело съезжали по курсу, что взяли вчера.  
За одним скучным отчётом Хиджикате привиделся Такасуги, молча стоящий у противоположной стены.  
– Откинься назад и подрочи себе, – велел воображаемый Такасуги. – Так, чтобы я всё видел.  
Он смотрел, не моргая, и под его тяжёлым взглядом воображаемый Хиджиката позорно быстро достиг разрядки.  
– Не смей прерываться, – сказал воображаемый Такасуги с ленивой угрозой, и воображаемый Хиджиката едва подавил вздох. Чувствительную кожу саднило, и боли было больше, чем удовольствия, но воображаемый Хиджиката не прерывался, только мотал головой и кусал губы.  
– Вот так, – одобрил воображаемый Такасуги, когда член воображаемого Хиджикаты начал снова твердеть. – Ну же, Хиджиката, не разочаровывай меня.  
Хиджиката с трудом вынырнул из плена фантазий и в бессильном бешенстве порвал отчёт, залитый чернилами из треснувшей ручки. Со всем этим надо было что-то делать и поскорее.

К утру Хиджиката сдался. Всю ночь ему снились пальцы, растягивавшие его задницу с нарочитой медлительностью, шлепки по яйцам и закушенный им самим кляп. Челюсть ныла так, будто он и в самом деле провёл с кляпом всю ночь, а тело ломило.  
Хиджиката выскользнул из казарм ещё затемно и отправился в порт. При виде мирно стоявшей у причала лодки его едва не оставила былая решимость. Солнце золотило воду, на которой качались сосредоточенные, сердитые чайки. Одна из них кивнула Хиджикате, как старому знакомому, и Хиджиката, поколебавшись, кивнул в ответ.  
Он выкурил половину пачки и, накрутив себя посильнее – пока вместо шелеста волн не начал слышать шлепки с оттяжкой и свои рваные стоны – начал решительно действовать.  
По пирсу он пронёсся со скоростью охотящейся чайки, и миновав палубу, ввалился в капитанскую каюту.  
– Так, – сказал он, вперившись в Такасуги, безмятежно листавшего ленту у окна, и дождался, пока тот поднимет на него взгляд. – Какого чёрта, ты, ублюдок?  
– Это точно был вопрос? – уточнил Такасуги, помолчав.  
– Какого чёрта ты, ублюдок, – начал Хиджиката сначала, набрав в грудь побольше воздуха. – Выгулял меня по городу и бросил посреди пристани?  
– Мне стоило проводить тебя до дома? – развеселился Такасуги. – И сдать на руки Кондо и этому твоему мелкому капитану? Точно, а я-то думал, что же я забыл.  
– Ты охренел! – заорал Хиджиката, едва сдерживаясь. – Ты должен был... должен быть использовать эту ночь по-другому!  
– Например?  
Такасуги касался искренне заинтригованным, и это только подливало масла в огонь.  
– Грубый секс. Жёсткий секс. Петли. Отсрочка оргазма. Порка, плётки, да что угодно!  
Такасуги задумчиво потёр подбородок.  
– А, так ты хочешь это всё со мной попробовать?  
Хиджиката, меривший шагами каюту и продолжавший бубнить под нос "Воск. И холод. Нет, сначала холод, а потом воск. Асфиксия. Чёрт, ну было же что-то ещё!", запнулся и перевёл на него недоумевающий взгляд.  
– Это ты хочешь. Чтобы меня... достать.  
– По-моему, ты забыл уточнить одну маленькую деталь, – Хиджиката, запнувшись повторно, подумал, что никто из них не знал, как возрождение из мёртвых влияет на половую функцию, и слегка побледнел.  
– Это ещё какую? – поинтересовался он с опаской.  
– Ты никогда не говорил, что хочешь со мной секса, – благостно ответил ему Такасуги. Взгляд у него был невинным, как у только согрешившей монашки. – И никогда не спрашивал, хочу ли с тобой секса я.  
Хиджиката переступил с ноги на ногу.  
– Что? – переспросил он недоверчиво. – Что значит не хочешь?  
Такасуги кашлянул, но слишком уж похоже на подавленный смех.  
– А ты хотел бы, чтобы хотел?  
– Конечно, нет!  
Такасуги, отложив в сторону телефон, медленно встал. Юката на нём сегодня была простой и безыскусной. Все эти бабочки на однотонном фиолетовом фоне, ничего интересного, вот только они рябили в глазах. Такасуги остановился в полушаге, и его изучающий взгляд заскользил по лицу.  
– Что ж, – медленно и с удовольствием сказал он, смахивая несуществующую пылинку с плеча Хиджикаты; касание впечаталось в кожу даже сквозь ткань. – Раз ты не хочешь...  
– Да трахни ты меня уже, скотина!  
Такасуги победно ухмыльнулся.  
– Так бы сразу и сказал, Хиджиката, – и крепко взял его за запястье.  
Он открыл неприметную дверь сбоку, и они очутились в спальне. Хиджиката заметил расстеленный футон, пачку сигарет и пепельницу изголовья, флакон со смазкой.  
– Ну и что это значит? – спросил он тихо и страшно. Такасуги погладил его по щеке.  
– А сам-то как думаешь?  
В воздухе пахло отдушкой свежего белья, а простыни наверняка хрустели от чистоты.  
– Какой же ты расчётливый ублюдок... – начал Хиджиката, зверея.  
Такасуги рассмеялся, откинув голову назад. В поле зрения оказались ключицы и крепкое напряжённое горло, и во рту пересохло.  
– Ты всегда это знал, – произнёс он. Пальцы пробежали по волосам, обвели край уха и чуть сжали мочку. – И всё равно меня хочешь. По крайней мере, из нас двоих я последователен, Хиджиката.  
Хиджиката впечатал его в стену, целуя с напором, и Такасуги лениво приоткрыл рот.  
– Не торопись ты так, – посоветовал он, когда Хиджиката отстранился, хватая ртом воздух. – Я же обещал тебе ночь.  
По позвоночнику пробежала сладкая дрожь. Ладони Такасуги скользили от запястий к плечам, оглаживали лопатки.  
– Так об этом ты думал весь наш совместный вечер? – спросил он вдруг с любопытством. – О том, как я поставлю тебя на колени и...  
– В том числе, – буркнул Хиджиката.  
– Теперь многое становится понятным, – ухмыльнулся Такасуги. Качнулся вперёд, целуя в ямку между ключиц, сжал зубами крепкую мышцу на горле. Хиджиката лихорадочно начал развязывать на нём пояс. От возбуждения и недосыпа потряхивало, и он никак не мог перестать гадать, что его ждёт.  
– Хиджиката, – шепнул Такасуги ему прямо в ухо, – отключи мозги или выметайся.  
Хиджиката застыл и заставил себя глубоко вдохнуть.  
– Вот так, – одобрительно сказал Такасуги. Тем же тоном, которым во снах и видениях хвалил за выполнение самых трудных и жёстких приказов. Хиджиката невольно расслабился в его руках, сосредоточившись на ощущении крепкого твёрдого тела под своими ладонями. Такасуги, сбросивший с плеч юкату, усмехнулся.  
– Разденься и идём в постель.  
Когда простыни коснулись обнажённой кожи, Хиджиката поморщился. Те и в самом деле оказались хрустящими от чистоты – как лишнее напоминание. Но тут Такасуги перекатился, наваливаясь на него сверху, и думать о чём-то ещё стало уже невозможно.  
Такасуги целовал так, что Хиджиката забывал себя. Губы горели, жар растекался по всему телу. От предвкушения покалывали даже кончики пальцев.  
Их члены соприкасались, тёрлись друг о друга, руки Такасуги неторопливо и изучающе скользили по плечам и груди, гладили шею и волосы. Когда ладонь легла на бедро, едва сжав, Хиджиката без возражений развёл ноги и обхватил коленями чужие бока. Они касались друг друга и двигались в размеренном темпе, не сбиваясь ни на секунду. Вокруг, казалось, было раскалённое пекло, давящее плитой, и Хиджиката плавился в нём, бездумно и жадно. Такасуги, коротко поцеловав в висок, потянулся за смазкой, и Хиджиката, вывернувшись, попытался перекатиться на живот.  
– Даже не думай, – шепнул Такасуги, дёрнув его за волосы. – Хочу видеть твоё лицо.  
Лицо, которое сейчас залила краска – Хиджиката чувствовал, как горят щёки и даже шея. Такасуги необидно и коротко рассмеялся, прижался губами между бровей, к скуле, к углу рта. Его пальцы с нажимом скользили по внутренней стороне бедра, не касаясь члена, так чувственно, что это казалось пыткой.  
– Ты надо мной издеваешься, – выдохнул Хиджиката, хмурясь. Расслабленное тело растеклось по постели, и мозг, припорошённый желанием, не имел над ним власти. Солнце подсвечивало фигуру Такасуги, подчёркивая всё, чего Хиджиката не хотел замечать: капли пота, стекающие по груди, влажную дорожку волос на животе, жёсткую даже на вид, вздувшиеся от напряжения вены и рельефные мышцы.  
Такасуги тряхнул головой, отбрасывая мокрые пряди, и тонко улыбнулся.  
– Ничего подобного, – сказал он, проводя рукой по ноге Хиджикаты от колена до паха. – Я тобой наслаждаюсь.  
Хиджиката сжал зубы и отвернулся, не зная, что ответить на подобное заявление. "Что ты несёшь?". "Какого чёрта, Такасуги?". "Я здесь не за этим?".  
Такасуги, хмыкнув, поцеловал его колено и развёл ноги шире, скользнул пальцами к входу.  
– Перестань думать, – напомнил он. Хиджиката коротко выдохнул, когда в него вошёл первый палец и попытался податься навстречу. Ладонь легла на живот.  
– Прекрати, – слабо сказал Хиджиката. Удовольствие не ослепляло, оно неторопливо занимало собой всё пространство. Такасуги обхватил губами сосок и втянул его в рот. Время растягивалось до бесконечности, затягивало в воронку из прикосновений, мягких до боли. Хиджиката не знал, что просить – о чём и кого, – не знал, где заканчивается небо, проглядывавшее в окно, и начинается покачивающее их море.  
Когда Такасуги вошёл в него, мир выкрутил яркость и ослепил.  
– Именно так, – тихо сказал Такасуги. Подаваясь вперёд, он целовал в губы, и Хиджиката ловил его дыхание. Крики чаек и плеск воды сплелись со стонами, с едва различимыми звуками их касаний. Удовольствие нарастало, грозя вот-вот пролиться за край, но сдержать его было так же просто, как налетевшее на город цунами.  
Когда Хиджиката пришёл в себя, Такасуги лежал рядом и неспешно курил. Дым вытекал между его губ тонкими струями, и Хиджиката, едва сумев приподняться, скользнул туда языком; и всё началось заново.

Близился закат, когда Хиджиката, с трудом проморгавшись, заставил себя сесть на постели. Задница горела, а тело казалось ватным. В голове клубился туман, который, кажется, не собирался рассеиваться. Такасуги, безо всякого стеснения развалившийся на постели, лениво улыбнулся.  
– Можешь остаться, – предложил он просто. Хиджиката старался на него не смотреть, чтобы ненароком не уйти на новый заход, и потому не хотел оставаться на ночь. Он так ему и сказал:  
– Ты из меня всю душу вытрахал, я больше не выдержу.  
– Мне очень жаль, – ответил этот ублюдок самым честным из голосов; смеялся, скотина. Хиджиката поморщился. Мышцы подрагивали после долгого напряжения, а ноги казались ходулями, кое-как воткнутыми в тело, на которое нужно было натянуть столько дурацкой одежды. В дверях он на мгновение обернулся: Такасуги, так и не сменивший расслабленной позы и раскинувшийся на спине, отсалютовал ему сигаретой.  
– Бывай, Хиджиката.  
Где-то он уже это слышал.  
И только по возвращении в казармы, после долгого прохладного душа, смены одежды и плотного ужина до Хиджикаты дошло – и от его вопля "Я его прикончу" тряхнуло всё здание.

На следующий день Хиджиката возвращался с чётким намерением проговорить всё, не хватаясь за меч. Закат заливал небо алым, солнце едва брезжило на горизонте тонкой золотой кромкой. Такасуги стоял на палубе, держа на отлёте трубку, и внимательно наблюдал за его приближением.  
– Значит, вернулся, – заметил он миролюбиво. Рассеянный свет делал Такасуги ещё красивее – почти демонически. Кричали чайки, тёмное море казалось Хиджикате неустойчивым и неспокойным – лодку под ногами качало.  
– Пойдём в каюту, – предложил Такасуги.  
– Лучше объясни прямо здесь... – предложил Хиджиката в ответ. Его голос был ровным и не срывался, но внутри бушевал пожар.  
Такасуги вытряхнул трубку в воду и взял Хиджикату за лацкан кителя, комкая ткань.  
– Внутрь, или можешь проваливать с моей лодки, – сказал он дружелюбно, но его взгляд жёг насквозь. Хиджиката вырвался из захвата и показательно отряхнулся.  
– Значит, внутрь.  
В каюте было свежо. Хиджиката прошёлся по ней, старательно поворачиваясь спиной к распахнутой двери спальни.  
– Долго будешь молчать?  
– Это тебе не терпелось что-то сказать, Хиджиката, – заметил Такасуги прохладно. Он стоял, скрестив руки на груди и прислонившись плечом к стене, и всем видом показывал, что ждёт продолжения.  
– Мы так не договаривались, – сказал Хиджиката. Прозвучало как-то... не так, как у него в голове. Он попробовал заново: – Уговор был другим.  
– Уговор был, что мы переспим, Хиджиката. Потому что хотим друг друга, – напомнил Такасуги. – Уговор был, что я тебя трахнул. И я тебя трахнул, разве нет?  
Хиджиката вспомнил, как вымотался так сильно, что уже не мог подаваться навстречу, а член всё скользил внутри, и поцелуи жгли губы. Помнил исказившееся от страсти лицо Такасуги, свои лодыжки, скрещенные у него за спиной, все методичные и неторопливые прикосновения, которые, наслаиваясь, лишали воли и разума.  
– Ну, трахнул, – буркнул он раздражённо. – Но речь шла о... ну...  
Такасуги едко ухмыльнулся.  
– О плётках, цепях и воске?  
Хиджиката покраснел и упрямо мотнул головой.  
– Именно. На простой секс мы не договаривались.  
– И даже после простого секса ты едва смог встать. Уверен, что выдержишь больше?  
На его лице читались насмешка и вызов, такие явные, что Хиджикате захотелось зарядить ему в зубы.  
– Сам смотри не надорвись.  
Такасуги плавно оттолкнулся от стены.  
– Что ж, Хиджиката. Не надеешься же ты, что я начну тебя отговаривать.  
Рука давяще легла на загривок, стиснула волосы, и Хиджиката подчинился и подался вперёд, ловя его губы. Ему нужно было просто справиться с наваждением, познав его до конца, а затем всё бы вернулось на круги своя.  
В спальне Такасуги выудил из шкафа пару чёрных шёлковых лент, и от одного их вида возбуждение едва не достигло пика.  
– Какой эффект, – усмехнулся этот мерзавец. Скинул одежду и опустился на постель, обхватывая член стоящего на коленях Хиджикаты ладонью. Сухое трение делало наслаждение зыбким и призрачным, почти нереальным. Другой рукой Такасуги то сжимал яйца, то мял твёрдые мышцы; языком он скользил по плечам, вырисовывая узоры на ключицах. Хиджиката не заметил, как тот переместился за спину, целуя лопатки и позвонки, пока Такасуги, прикусив загривок, не пробормотал:  
– Заведи руки назад.  
– Что?  
– Заведи руки назад, Хиджиката, – повторил он, и Хиджиката боковым зрением заметил, как тот тянет на себя ленту.  
– Ты же не думаешь, что...  
– Ты знаешь, где выход.  
Сердце забилось в горле – это было низко и подло, так сразу ему угрожать. Хиджиката что было силы сжал зубы и медленно отвёл руки назад.  
– Так-то лучше.  
Такасуги туго обернул ленту вокруг его скрещенных запястий и методично затянул узел, прежде, чем повернуться за второй.  
– Это ещё для чего? – беспокойно уточнил Хиджиката. Такасуги небрежно, мимоходом поцеловал его в плечо.  
– На глаза.  
Хиджиката крупно вздрогнул. Он припоминал фантазию, которая начиналась именно так.  
– Ты всегда можешь сказать "нет", – скучным голосом заметил Такасуги, и Хиджиката решительно смежил веки.  
– Надевай уже.  
Завязав ленту на затылке, Такасуги провёл ладонью вниз по его позвоночнику, погладил по ягодицам.  
– Я не прошу тебя мне доверять, Хиджиката, – сказал он спокойно. – Только довериться. Если ты будешь шарахаться от каждой тени и каждого жеста, нет смысла и начинать.  
– Не буду я шарахаться, – пробормотал Хиджиката и глубоко вздохнул. – Ладно, ты прав.  
– Исторический день, – усмехнулся Такасуги, поддразнивая. От его присутствия, его близости волосы на затылке вставали дыбом. Раздался звук открываемой пробки, и на спину Хиджикаты капнуло что-то тёплое и вязкое.  
– Это...  
– Жуткий контактный яд, – подтвердил Такасуги, размазывая "жуткий контактный яд" по его коже раскрытой ладонью. – Мы оба обречены и скоро умрём. Всего лишь массажное масло.  
У масла был слабый, почти неощутимый аромат меда и сухих трав. Пальцы Такасуги, размяв шею и спину, перебрались на грудь, втирая его неспешными круговыми движениями. Такасуги не пропускал ни миллиметра его тела – рёбра, бока, живот, бёдра, связанные за спиной руки – но члена он коснулся лишь на секунду и словно нехотя. Хиджиката вскинулся, и тот прикусил ему мочку уха.  
– Такой нетерпеливый, – эта незлая насмешка подтачивала решимость. Ладони Такасуги мяли задницу, то и дело с силой разводя в стороны половинки. Он притёрся грудью к спине, и Хиджиката, не удержавшись захватил в кулак его твёрдый член. Такасуги лишь хмыкнул и позволил ему несколько минут понаслаждаться триумфом, прежде чем отстраниться и аккуратно надавить на плечо.  
– Наклонись вперёд, – сказал он, подхватывая его под живот и под руки. – Если не будешь дёргаться, то ничего себе не сломаешь.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я встал перед тобой, отклянчив задницу? – уточнил Хиджиката, выбрав самое вежливое из определений. Злость тлела, готовая разразиться пожаром. Но Такасуги не стал с ним спорить.  
– Ты хочешь, – сказал он так, будто бы с этим просто было смириться.  
На мгновение Хиджиката завис в воздухе, нелогично опасаясь упасть лицом – хватка Такасуги держала надёжно и крепко. Потом его бережно опустили на постель, и он, повернув голову вбок, притёрся щекой к простыне.  
– Хорошо выглядишь, – заметил Такасуги. Его руки снова прошлись по телу, разминая и растирая скользкую от масла, горячую кожу. Хиджиката прикусил щёку и тяжело задышал, когда пальцы, скользнув между ягодиц, нажали на вход и легко вошли внутрь. Такасуги то вынимал их, то вводил обратно до самых костяшек, раздвигал в стороны, дразня чувствительные стенки. Хиджиката прогибался сильнее, ёрзал, норовя насадиться сильнее и получить больше.  
– Чего ты ждёшь? – не выдержал он неизвестно сколько долгих минут спустя.  
Такасуги выразительно вздохнул и позволил пальцам выскользнуть из его задницы, так неожиданно, что Хиджиката зарычал сквозь зубы.  
– Мне нравится доводить тебя до исступления, – сказал он и одним движением распустил узел на ленте, сковывающей руки. – Перевернись, но не снимай с глаз повязку.  
Что-то внутри подзуживало воспротивиться и поступить вопреки, но Хиджиката заставил себя подчиниться. Плечи ныли, а в запястьях кололо, слабая боль в расслабившихся мышцах отозвалась теплом. Сверху опустилось крепкое тяжёлое тело, и Хиджиката довольно вздохнул.  
Такасуги улыбался, это улавливалось в неторопливом поцелуе, который он не прервал, даже толкнувшись членом в расслабленный растянутый вход.  
Хиджикату выгнуло на постели. Он застонал в поцелуй, схватился за руки, упёртые по обе стороны от своей головы. Прошившая волна удовольствия, такого же изматывающего, постепенно нарастающего, как и вчера, была только острее от повязки, так и оставшейся на глазах, но смазаннее, потому что Хиджиката хотел видеть чужое лицо, губы, растянутые в ухмылке, сосредоточенный взгляд.  
Но Хиджиката обещал её не снимать, поэтому он лишь цеплялся за Такасуги крепче, то и дело оскальзываясь на остатках масла – ладонями за запястья, бёдрами за бёдра.  
Сколько это длилось он не взялся бы предположить.

Сегодня осознание накатило раньше. Сперва они долго трахались, и Такасуги не вынимал из него член после очередного оргазма, продолжая лежать сверху и трогать губами губы, иногда пуская в ход и язык. Повязка с глаз исчезла где-то в середине – просто в один момент Хиджиката перестал жмуриться, и ему открылась тёмная неосвещённая комната и полоска звёздного неба в полуприкрытом окне. Хиджиката так и не решил, что ему понравилось больше.  
После они, оступаясь, побрели в душ и долго стояли под струями тёплой воды, порой меняясь местами. А потом наступило утро. Такасуги набросил на развороченную, перемазанную маслом постель одеяло и, набросив юкату, упал поверх. Огонь сигареты едва подсвечивал его безмятежное, затраханное лицо.  
– Ты к себе? – спросил он, и Хиджиката кивнул. – Я провожу.  
Они вышли на палубу, и свежесть утра захватила их, обступив со всех сторон. Уже у борта Хиджиката обернулся.  
– Это что, демо-режим? Купите полную версию в ближайшие пятнадцать минут и получите блокнотик в подарок?  
Такасуги ухмыльнулся и вытолкнул его на трап.  
– Это тебе и предстоит выяснить.  
На следующий день Хиджиката вернулся, и Такасуги показал ему силиконовое кольцо ярко-синего цвета. Спустя несколько часов Хиджиката готов был проклинать и себя со своим стремлением разобраться, и Такасуги с его отвратительными идеями – ни один человек не смог бы столько балансировать на рубеже удовольствия и невозможности кончить, ни один! – и Гинтоки; того за компанию. Его телефон всё так же был выключен, а насмешливый голос вещал, что владелец обязательно перезвонит, как проспится.  
Ещё через день Такасуги то и дело очень мягко давил ладонью на горло, и это прерывистое удовольствие было ещё хуже прежнего.  
Ещё через день Хиджиката сходил с ума от вибрации в сосках и на члене, а Такасуги смеялся и то и дело его целовал.  
Но каждая ночь кончалась по-прежнему: Такасуги снимал с него все девайсы, укладывал на спину и трахал, неторопливо, потрясающе и совершенно не так, как Хиджиката это себе представлял.  
В один из дней он не выдержал и, затягиваясь с Такасуги одной сигаретой на двоих, сказал:  
– Гинтоки рассказывал мне про тебя совсем другое. Игрушки, палатки, застрявшие посреди поля грязи, пугающе кинковый секс.  
Такасуги приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на него с оценивающим прищуром. Жёлтый свет лампы удачно падал ему на лицо, и спрятать в нём что-то было решительно невозможно, но выражение Такасуги ни на секунду не дрогнуло, не исказилось при звуке чужого имени – или напоминании. Он только вздохнул, и в этом вздохе прослеживались смирение и ехидство.  
– Гинтоки выменял в какой-то деревне залётный журнальчик и решил разнообразить нашу личную жизнь, – ухмыльнулся Такасуги, зажав в зубах сигарету. – Пришлось соответствовать. К тому же, в том поле действительно было скучно.  
– А со мной тебе, значит, не скучно? – ершисто спросил Хиджиката. Такасуги затянулся так, что кончик сигареты загадочно замерцал, и качнул головой.  
– Ты мне нравишься, и мы безвылазно не заперты в этой каюте. К тому же, наблюдать за тобой забавно.  
Хиджиката, зависший ещё внезапном признании, не обратил на концовку никакого внимания, но, само собой, вспомнил о ней позже, под защитой собственной постели в казармах.  
– Что значит "наблюдать за мной забавно"? – требовательно поинтересовался он следующим вечером.  
Такасуги, рассеянно перебиравший струны, поднял на него насмешливый взгляд.  
– При всём ворохе грязных фантазий в твоей голове, ты так агрессивно настроен к их исполнению – хотя именно этого требуешь от меня. Словно не можешь определиться. Или ты по-прежнему считаешь, что я их тебе "подсадил"?  
Хиджиката, стиснув зубы, отвернулся к окну. Ему хотелось бы солгать – и себе, и Такасуги, – но спустя столько ночей было уже невозможно.  
Такасуги, отставив инструмент, подошёл ближе и поцеловал его в шею.  
– Если хочешь, мы попробуем все, – "но это не то, что тебе нужно" повисло в воздухе, так и не сказанное. – Хотя, может быть, не подряд.  
– Уже спёкся? – не смог не поддеть Хиджиката. Такасуги, сжав его задницу, хмыкнул.  
– Мне нравится, как ты превращаешься подо мной в желе лишь от того, как я тебя трахаю.  
Хиджиката прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как о его бедро трётся твердеющий член.  
– Я хочу тебе отсосать.  
Такасуги, замерев ненадолго, отступил на шаг и, глядя ему в глаза, дёрнул за узел на поясе.  
– Тогда тебе лучше встать на колени.

В таком темпе прошла неделя; крайне удовлетворительная и такая же выматывающая. Хиджиката забыл, когда в последний раз высыпался. Сого за глаза – но громко – называл его "Хиджипанда-сан"; Кондо предлагал взять выходной – но Хиджиката, представив сплошные сутки в обществе Такасуги, его члена и их обоюдной невозможности удержать руки при себе больше, чем на полчаса, ощутимо вздрагивал и отпинывался от перспективы как мог.  
В эту ночь всё было по-прежнему: Такасуги, тяжесть его тела сверху, бесконечные поцелуи и бесконечный секс. Хиджиката даже не обратил внимания на то, как резко открылась дверь, но Такасуги, оторвавшись от его губ, тут же оглянулся.  
– А.  
Хиджиката выглянул из-за его плеча и разглядел в полумраке Гинтоки. Тот, явно заведённый до предела, бесцеремонно скидывал с себя одежду и сосредоточенно бубнил:  
– Да вы достали со своими играми, у меня уже яйца звенят, давайте сегодня потрахаемся безо всех этих ваших...  
Такасуги издевательски фыркнул.  
– ...примочек, – договорил Гинтоки по инерции и так и замер в одном сапоге. – Так, секундочку.  
Он щёлкнул выключателем и внимательно осмотрел комнату, выискивая следы бесчисленных извращений.  
– Погодите. Нет, да что это такое.  
Хиджиката отлично знал, что он видел: пустую спальню, без плёток, ведёрка со льдом, анальных бус и оставшегося в воображении ассортимента секс-шопа. Только они с Такасуги, переплетённые, в миссионерской позе, на широком футоне, с тюбиком смазки сбоку и переполненной пепельницей.  
– Не понял, – тупо сказал Гинтоки. Такасуги, извиняюще поцеловав в щёку, вышел из Хиджикаты и сел на постели, чтобы лучше рассмотреть представление. – А где ошейники? Цепи? Ремни? И...  
Такасуги, выбивший из пачки сигарету, затянулся и выпустил в сторону струю дыма.  
– В которой раз убеждаюсь, что у вас с Хиджикатой один мозг на двоих.  
– Эй! – возмутились они одновременно.  
Такасуги мерзко ухмыльнулся, обхватив и передёрнув ладонью свой член; взгляд Гинтоки тотчас же прикипел к движению.  
– Видишь, Гинтоки? – спросил Такасуги с издёвкой. – Это член, и я прекрасно умею с ним управляться.  
– Я знаю, – снова сказали они одновременно и переглянулись.  
– Так что цепи и плётки мне не нужны. Но при желании... – ухмылка его стала поистине пугающей. – Могу обеспечить.  
Хиджиката представил себя перегнутым через чужие колени и свою вздёрнутую вверх задницу, покрытую розовыми отпечатками в форме ладоней, и шумно вздохнул.  
Стоило отложить для другого раза. Впрочем, можно было и по-другому.  
– У меня есть идея, – сказал он, дёргая Такасуги к себе за локоть.  
– Эй, а давайте без идей, – нервно попросил Гинтоки, переступив с ноги на ногу, и, словно только вспомнив, стянул прочь остатки одежды.  
Такасуги, уловивший задумку Хиджикаты в два счёта, развеселился и решительно затушил окурок в пепельнице. Хиджиката приподнялся на постели и, когда Гинтоки оказался в пределах досягаемости, вежливо поинтересовался:  
– Так на какую коллекционку ты, говоришь, меня променял, скотина?  
– Подожди, Хиджиката-кун, – зачастил Гинтоки, пытаясь отползти, но Такасуги ловко оказался у него за спиной. – Всё не так, как ты думаешь.  
Такасуги, обняв его рукой поперёк груди, сжал сосок между пальцами и спросил:  
– Так расскажи нам, Гинтоки.  
От их близости, от того, как они смотрелись вместе и того, как Гинтоки моментально расслабился, прислонившись спиной к его груди, Хиджикату повело. Начавший было опадать член дёрнулся, твердея; а Такасуги с усмешкой глянул из-за плеча Гинтоки, показывая, что он всё заметил.  
– Я хотел вас свести, – выдал Гинтоки вдохновлённо. – То есть, нас.  
– Да что ты говоришь, – пробормотал Хиджиката.  
– Вы всё ходили вокруг да около со своими перепалками, – обиделся Гинтоки. – Сколько ещё я должен был ждать, десять лет?  
– Стоило бы выкинуть тебя из постели и заставить только смотреть, – сказал Такасуги. Его ладони водили по коже Гинтоки, словно заново к нему привыкая, и это было горячее любых ошейников и хлыстов.  
– Однажды так и сделаем, – сказал Хиджиката, подползая к ним ближе. – Пусть давится слюной и страдает. Но не сегодня.  
Гинтоки облегчённо улыбнулся и потянулся за поцелуем, не замечая, как Хиджиката передаёт Такасуги вынутое из-под подушки эрекционное кольцо – то самое, силиконовое и ярко-синее.  
– Пощады не жди, – прошептал Такасуги, пережимая его член у основания, и Гинтоки, вскинувшись, активно замотал головой.  
– Придётся платить по счетам, – печально вздохнул Хиджиката. Глаза у Гинтоки были злые-злые и совершенно голодные, а губы такие распухшие, будто он активно трудился ими полночи. – Долго платить.  
– Бессердечные сволочи, – выдохнул Гинтоки, обвисая в их переплетённых руках.  
– Ты тоже тогда проиграл, Гинтоки, – напомнил ему Такасуги. – Имей мужество принять последствия.  
– Пока вы будете иметь ме...  
– Даже не продолжай, – сказали они в унисон – теперь с Такасуги, и Хиджиката, недолго думая, заткнул рот Гинтоки своим языком.  
Теперь была очередь Такасуги смотреть – и его это ровно настолько же возбуждало. Хиджиката покрепче сжал доказательство пальцами и обвёл по кругу головку. Такасуги слабо кивнул и довольно смежил ресницы, поцеловал Гинтоки в затылок под растрепавшимися влажными прядями и развернул его к себе за подбородок.  
– Моя очередь.  
Хиджиката едва услышал за грохотом ускорившегося пульса, и качнулся ближе, чтобы не упустить ни мгновения. Они столкнулись губами; Гинтоки завёл руку назад и стиснул в кулаке его волосы. В их поцелуе мешались ярость, жестокость и голод, и ни один из них не хотел уступить.  
– Это не сольное шоу, – напомнил Хиджиката пару минут спустя. Гинтоки нехотя приоткрыл глаза и тут же насупился.  
– Я же ничего не говорил, когда вы с ним, – он бесцеремонно и поочерёдно потыкал их пальцем, – притирались друг к другу каждую ночь. Между прочим, совсем меня забросив! И не надо отпираться, Окита-кун мне всё рассказал.  
– Он что, караулил меня у ворот?  
– Кто тут собирался отпираться? – добавил Такасуги.  
– И кто тут кого забросил? – уточнил Хиджиката въедливо, звонко шлёпнув Гинтоки по бедру. – У тебя единственного был отключён телефон.  
Гинтоки помолчал.  
– Вы мне не нравитесь, – заявил он вдруг, и Такасуги, до этого расслабленный, отчего-то стал похож на гончую, взявшую след.  
– Значит, нужно сделать так, чтобы понравились? – поинтересовался он вкрадчиво.  
– Для начала, – задиристо ответил Гинтоки – будто ни один из них не видел, как он льнул к их рукам или покачивался, зажатый между телами, желая получить сразу и всё.  
– Сложная задача, – усмехнулся Хиджиката, перегибаясь через Гинтоки.  
– Ему всегда кажется, будто он самый умный, – согласился Такасуги, проскальзывая языком между его губ. – Ума не приложу почему.  
Гинтоки фыркнул.  
– Где бы мы были, если бы я полагался на вас.  
Хиджиката привычно и мягко взъерошил его волосы. Тут он был прав, и всё же… Он открыл глаза и увидел отражение своих мыслей в чужом насмешливом взгляде.  
Да, точно. Пора было его проучить.


End file.
